


【信兽】隔音墙 24

by Nowill



Category: mayday - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 信兽
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowill/pseuds/Nowill





	【信兽】隔音墙 24

二十四

 

「休息一天。」

谢芝芬在看到大鸡腿里外强中干、制作团队成员一个个面如菜色还要硬撑的场面，当下果断做出了这个决定。  
「等等，艾姐……」  
「谚明都这样了，你们是要一个个鞠躬尽瘁死在大鸡腿吗？」  
她刚刚接到消息，说谚明的骨膜炎已经到了医生叮嘱必须静养的程度，最近还一直传来什么凌晨三点怪兽肝痛发作、玛莎手腕扭伤、阿信喉咙有点发炎之类大大小小的伤病事故，让她担心得要命。然而瞥眼却看到温尚翊此时还在置若罔闻地调音，她立刻劈头盖脸地骂过去：「怪兽你是不是也不要肝了？」  
「蛤？无要紧，这无啥物啦，免紧张。」温尚翊漫不经心地应道。  
「老大！！」几个技师哀哀切切地呼唤着。天晓得五月天是什么铁打钢铸的金刚不坏身，他们是真的累到不行了。  
「欸你们很弱耶，肉跤仔喔。」  
「可是我们进度……」石锦航在一边担忧地提醒道，「现在有好几首歌都没弄完，如果休息怕没办法赶上之前宣传的发行期……」  
「没关系，公司那边我去说。你们这状态需要休息。」  
谢芝芬揉了揉眉心。艺人这么拼工作她是很欣慰，但是身体状况也不能忽视。  
「这样好了，明天先放假，省得传出去我们虐待劳工。」温尚翊环视一圈，拍板决定，「我早上去完医院会回来大鸡腿，有什么事还可以找得到人。公司那边就麻烦艾姐啰？」  
录音室的各个角落里顿时传来欢呼，谢芝芬叹了口气，就知道劝不动这个工作狂。  
「我陪你。」陈信宏摘下耳机，低声对温尚翊说，而后用眼神询问蔡昇晏的打算。对方很别扭地推了推刘谚明：「我盯他去看医生啦，不然这家伙不遵医嘱麻烦的是我们耶。」  
刘谚明温温柔柔地笑起来，拍了拍蔡昇晏搁在他肩膀上的手。  
「怪兽，那我也留……」  
石锦航还未说完，就被温尚翊打断了：「你回家陪老婆啦，这里有我和阿信，没问题的。」  
石锦航的目光在他和陈信宏身上扫了两个来回，才下定决心地答应：「好。你们也尽量休息。」  
「嗯。安啦。」

于是石锦航眼看着温尚翊又埋入工作中，而陈信宏也套上了耳机继续。  
他不由得强烈怀疑起，这两个学长真的会好好休息吗？

 

﹡

 

陈信宏是真的想让温尚翊好好休息的。  
他起床洗完澡时温尚翊刚出门回来，手里提着一些食物，一边还在对着电话和护工交代一些看护的事项。  
这一觉没有闹钟的侵扰，陈信宏是睡到了自然醒。温尚翊昨天比他早歇下，此时也难得显出了神清气爽的好状态，不像前几天那个眼圈乌黑一点就炸的龟毛暴君。  
「就我们两个人耶。」  
「嘿啊。吃饭吗？」  
「嗯。」  
大鸡腿此时只有他们两个人，于是彼此的声音就不再是嘈嚷分贝里的两粒沙，而在安静的空气中清晰又妥帖地进入对方的耳膜。  
他们简单地处理了食物，面对面坐下来吃饭。一边玩着手机一边有一句没一句地和对方聊着天。  
直到应该洗碗的时候才起了分歧，陈信宏一边说着「咦我刚刚有吃过饭吗」一边摸着肚子往外走，温尚翊又笑又气地揪住他领子把他抓回来往厨房塞，两个人推推搡搡地在厨房门口闹成一团，老规矩，谁先被押到水池边谁就输了。  
温尚翊一开始占了上风，一步不差地把陈信宏逼进了厨房，正当他扬起一个笑，举起双手准备再接再厉地定死陈信宏的败局时——

无比突然地、他被陈信宏猛力推到了冰箱门上，吻住了双唇。

 

﹡

 

或许是温尚翊不应该笑。或许是温尚翊不应该朝着他毫无防备地扑上来。或许是温尚翊早上也刚洗过澡，身上和他一样的沐浴露味道清爽又甜美。或许是温尚翊的短裤松松垮垮地挂在胯上，伸展手臂时露出的那一截腰太扎眼。  
——总之就是温尚翊的错。  
他双手抓住温尚翊的手腕，一边把人按在冰箱门上亲吻，一边蛮不讲理地把责任都推倒温尚翊身上去。  
「你不要闹啦。」  
深吻片刻，总算被放开的温尚翊微微地喘着气，抬头半嗔怒半认真地看着陈信宏。  
哪里是叫他不要闹的样子。明明每一寸呼吸都在引诱和鼓励。陈信宏毫不犹豫地再次吻了上去，把对方的抗议都堵回了肚子里。他的舌头轻佻地勾缠温尚翊的舌尖，相比之前赌气的威压，这个吻掺杂了更多试探和挑逗，更加蚀骨磨人。  
他再放开温尚翊的时候，对方嘴唇微张、脸颊微醺，眼底已经染上了情欲的色彩。他心念一动，手不自觉地就往对方的衣摆伸，被温尚翊牢牢捉住。  
「回房间……」  
他只匆匆说了这么一句，就拉着陈信宏往外走去。陈信宏握紧他的手跟在后面，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。  
反锁上起居室门的「咔哒」一声像触发某个开关，陈信宏几乎是有些粗暴地把温尚翊压倒在了乱七八糟的枕头与被褥之间。大脑里负责理智的那根神经，被欲望灼烧得噼里啪啦作响。温尚翊也好不到哪里去，挣扎只在被推倒的那个瞬间，而后他近乎是沦陷在了陈信宏的亲吻和抚摸里，一边粗鲁地剥去了陈信宏的上衣，一边毫不吝啬地回应着。

——这段时间的压力太大太重，忍耐越久，越情难自禁。

大概是从两个多月前开始吧，他们当起清教徒。工作上忙得不可开交，感情上权且算是进入了反思冷却期，有了需要都是自己草草解决。  
而温尚翊也刻意地无视了自己此前和陈信宏还维持过一段互相纾解非常放纵的「肉体关系」，或者说他根本是不想记得那个时候抛弃世俗理性的自己。  
他的大脑选择性失忆，身体却记得一清二楚。他们有过无比激烈互相啃咬的原始交欢，也有过红酒月光层层推进的耳鬓厮磨。他们其实对对方身体的每一寸都无比清楚，包括癖好、反应和最恰当的时间。  
他的身体曾经习惯了陈信宏的尺寸，而最后那几次，陈信宏甚至已经找到自己体内最深处，本来这辈子都不会有人知晓的敏感点。  
只是自从所有工作上正轨、他们对彼此的感情也越来越清晰之后，那些过往反而被盖上了不可说的迤逦薄纱，只在夜深人静情动时撩拨心弦。甚至可以说，在温尚翊内心承认自己真的喜欢陈信宏之后，他们就没有再实打实地发生过一次关系。  
态度慎重便不愿混淆性与爱、日程繁忙亦没有机会。其实这一天他本来也没做他想，只是明明相爱的人就在触手可及的地方，自然不必对本能逃避回绝。  
虽不能有正式的「恋人」身份。可若是连欢爱都放弃，未免也太过可悲。  
那些感官的触觉是那么熟悉——陈信宏依然迷恋他的锁骨脖颈，细细密密地留下啃咬舔舐的痕迹。他知道陈信宏的蝴蝶骨中央有一道浅浅的疤痕，每次触摸细微的痒意总会让陈信宏轻笑出声。他身上穿的黑色背心只是堪堪被撩到胸口，因为对方在脱衣服这方面总是拖泥带水……  
当陈信宏轻轻咬住他一边的乳尖时，温尚翊有些难耐地弓起了背。那一点在对方的挑弄和吸吮下很快立了起来，再被牙齿衔住不轻不重地舔磨。同时另一边也被陈信宏用手摸过去，却在触到的时候有些恶劣地开口调戏起身下的人。  
「它自己硬了噢？是也很想要吧……」  
「嗯……闭嘴。」  
温尚翊愤愤地骂，可惜漾着一汪春水的眼睛毫无威慑力。他的手插进陈信宏的发间，却摸不准应该拉开他还是把他更压向自己一点。  
如果说和以前有什么区别，大概就是陈信宏不再沉默，而是非常游刃有余地说着一些不着边际的话，让他羞恼万分。  
「又不穿内裤……顶起来了噢？」  
「最近自己弄的时候想的也是我吧？」  
「啊……瘦了好多，待会腰折断了怎么办？」  
「唔、我以前怎么不知道你这么多废话……」  
他不满陈信宏能进行肉体和精神的双重调戏，含糊的抗议却换来对方在肩头的一口轻咬。  
「我想说啊，但是你那时候不想承认我。」  
他们曾经总是不多言。没有交流，只有需求，害怕打破平衡。温尚翊高潮时甚至习惯闭上眼，让他在释放的同时总是有种哀伤的浓烈。  
听到这话，温尚翊默默垂下眼睑，伸手捧住陈信宏的脸，稍微抬起身子凑过去吻他。  
「阿信……对不起。」  
从来没有在这种情况下从温尚翊嘴里听到自己的名字，陈信宏的动作顿了顿。他稍微立起身，双手撑在温尚翊的身体两边，勾了勾嘴角：「怎么还？」  
温尚翊还陷在情动里，气息不匀地反问：「你说呢？」  
陈信宏屏住了呼吸。  
他爱恋至深的这个人面色潮红，肌肤覆盖着一层薄汗，衣衫不整地陷在凌乱的床单里，由下往上无措地看着自己。和平时或者大大咧咧或者强硬不羁的模样对比太强烈，只想让人发狠去征服与蹂躏，他甚至觉得现在就可以对着这张脸射出来。  
怎么还？怕是拆吃入腹也还不够，一辈子也补不清。可哪里需要还？只要对方一个眼神，他从来甘愿去冲锋陷阵。  
「叫我的名字。看着我。」  
他几乎是喃喃自语着，拥紧了身下的人。仿佛这份不安全感太强烈，温尚翊的双手很快就回绕上来，搂住了陈信宏的背。  
「……只许看着我。」  
「嗯。」  
对方的顺从和回应像点燃了一把火，让他从心脏到指尖都暖暖地烧起来。他趁温尚翊还没反应过来，迅速地往上脱去对方的背心。榻榻米没有床柱，他不满地啧了一声，连同温尚翊的双手手腕一起在墙边的矮桌桌腿上打了个结。  
「等等、阿信——」  
温尚翊顿时被惊到，用力挣了一下没挣脱，倒是陈信宏满意地点点头：「嗯，弹性还不错，下次多买一打好了。」  
「干！陈信宏你这个王八蛋，放开我！」  
温尚翊恶狠狠地骂道，非常切实地履行了「叫名字」的约定。刚刚那温情脉脉是在骗人吗？！他下意识抬腿去踢，却被对方轻松压制住。陈信宏半跪着，像登徒子一样用手指点在了他的下巴上，然后顺着喉结、胸口、小腹，一路勾勒下来。停留在了刚刚的交缠中已经被扯到很低的布料覆盖下、凸起的形状十分明显那一处。  
温尚翊的肌肉一下子绷紧了，不知道接下来会发生什么。  
陈信宏却是一把扯下了温尚翊的短裤，后退俯身，先是顺着柱身轻舔，然后便将对方饱满翘起的性器含了进去，温柔地吞吐起来。  
「唔……」  
敏感的顶端被温热湿润的口腔包裹，温尚翊舒服地蜷起了脚尖。只是视觉冲击太过强烈，双手被缚又放大了任人宰割的无力感。明明是陈信宏为他服务，他却有着被陈信宏占有的感觉。  
「其实我早就想问了……呃、为什么我们是这个状况。」  
他忍不住轻轻摆送自己的腰，想要让对方吞得更深一些。  
「谁叫你自己一开始没有掌握主动权的。」  
不满温尚翊的分心，他先用舌尖轻扫温尚翊的性器前端，那里已经分泌出透明的前液。而后他一边换上右手继续抚弄着对方已然湿润的性器，时不时照顾到下方的囊袋，一边抬高温尚翊的大腿，在根部软嫩的部位种下吻痕。  
「一开始……明明是互相解决的啊。」下方源源不断的刺激，让温尚翊几乎没法完整地说话。他断断续续地试图拼凑出什么线索：「后来才……嗯……你有预谋？」  
听到这句话，陈信宏停下手里的动作，居高临下地露出一个狡黠的微笑：

「现在发现已经晚了。」

——已经晚了？  
情热里有些昏沉的大脑凉了凉，随之弥漫而上的却是对陈信宏就这样停下抚慰的抓狂，而下一个念头，则令自己的脸颊和身体都疯狂地燥热起来。

——想要他。

温尚翊狠狠咬住了下嘴唇，顿时意识到了陈信宏那个微笑后的隐秘。  
下腹灼烧的空虚，不仅仅是想要前端的发泄，更是想要对方如同过去一般……进入他。  
他居然已经习惯了。  
一开始就不应该顺着他的意。他在这种事上既懒又没有花花肠子，不像陈信宏会费心看片看书钻研技巧，让他渐渐变成了被动的一方。他也舍不得看陈信宏吃痛的表情，觉得自己好像体质更好，忍一忍就可以过去，而且后来也找寻到了享受。  
还有那么一点点不愿承认的部分大概是——陈信宏每次进入他的身体时，那种只为自己疯狂的眼神慑人又性感。  
他妈的我是被虐狂吗，专门生来满足陈信宏的控制欲？  
温尚翊看着眼前那张万千少女为之痴狂的帅气脸孔，只想挥拳揍上去。  
他妈的陈信宏玩了老子半天，他自己居然到现在还忍得住？  
他伸腿慢慢勾住陈信宏的腰，在他的腰侧磨蹭，努力回想看过的片子里女优撩人的方法。陈信宏顺着他贴近了自己的身体，他顿时感觉到下腹被熟悉的硬物抵住，不由得满意地笑了起来。  
「你再忍下去真的会内伤。」  
「我有多能忍，你不是最清楚了吗？」  
陈信宏的声音十分低沉，明显也已经快到极限。只是这家伙在性事上最擅长的就是吊人胃口，刚开始让推崇实用主义的温尚翊非常不爽，但后来这样的浪漫情调越来越让他享受深陷。  
就在此时，陈信宏伸手解开了温尚翊双手的束缚，他以为温尚翊可能会先捶自己一拳，没料到对方几乎是凶狠地搂住了自己的脖颈，喑哑地在他耳边低语：「……快点。」  
直白的要求是最好的催情药。他由着温尚翊连扯带拉除去他下身的长裤和内裤，自己去摸藏在外套口袋里的润滑剂。两人的性器彼此磨蹭着，温尚翊又伸手一并握着套弄。一只手当然握不过来，他便优先抚慰陈信宏的，像要把刚刚得到的都报复或者报答回去一般，用拇指戏谑地按压着对方顶端。  
陈信宏闷哼一声，毫不客气地咬住了对方的下唇，感觉到温尚翊的注意力转移到了接吻上，便将沾了润滑剂的手指朝他身后探去。  
「……呜！」  
身体的渴求加上润滑剂的帮助，让第一只手指的进入不甚费力。只是温尚翊太久没被开拓，早已不习惯异物的侵入，当下额头上便沁满了汗珠。  
这时候他恨陈信宏的手指。修长干净，轻轻浅浅地按压着内壁，他感觉到自己的身体几乎是眷恋地吸附着陈信宏的手指，为此羞耻不已。陈信宏在拓张这一步一直很有耐心，温尚翊知道他是怕伤到自己。  
直到加到三根手指可以自由出入时，温尚翊抓着陈信宏的小臂用力点了点头，显然不想再等了。  
陈信宏当然也一样。  
他将早已硬得不行的性器抵在了温尚翊的穴口，虽然压抑住自己想要立刻用力抽插的疯狂念头，但还是控制不了、一口气进入到了深处。温尚翊吃痛地倒抽了一口气，硬物填满空虚又撕裂身体的矛盾感纠结在一起，他勉强忍住才没有叫出声，只是指甲深深掐进了陈信宏的胳膊。  
「阿翊、放松……」  
陈信宏没有在意手臂上的抓痕，转而浅吻温尚翊紧皱的眉心。温尚翊深呼吸了几下，感觉自己差不多可以适应了，便抬眼看向陈信宏，双腿也主动自觉地缠上了对方的腰部。  
「嗯、现在还忍得住吗？」  
他的声音依然低低哑哑，此刻明明是处于下风，偏生出撩人的意味来。  
这家伙就是欠——  
陈信宏眼神一暗，扶住温尚翊的腰就此大力顶送起来。对方只在一开始逸出两声痛呼，随后便只剩急促的喘息。紧窒湿热的甬道清晰地勒出性器的形状，内壁与柱身的摩擦送出销魂蚀骨的快感。太久没有过的汹涌情潮让陈信宏几乎想溺死其中。  
他无意间发现温尚翊的手指一下下抚摸着刚刚被他掐肿的部位，心下明了对方不愿将柔情示人的小小别扭。他低低笑了一声，扯来一个枕头垫在温尚翊的腰下。进入的角度微妙地变换了些许，他长驱直入到底，凭记忆感觉直捣向最深处敏感的一点，果然温尚翊立刻蜷起了身体惊叫出声，前方的性器也翘得更高了些。  
「阿信、不要……太……太深了……」  
他下意识的求饶甜腻得不像自己的嗓音，也只引来某人更多的坏心。陈信宏放慢了速度辗转研磨对方体内的敏感点，而温尚翊想要摆脱什么一般地胡乱扭动着腰部，反而加剧了两个人彼此的折磨。  
「……不要动。」  
他受不了了。  
陈信宏几乎是立刻重新开始了抽送，每一下都撞击在对方体内的敏感点上。温尚翊的手伸向自己的欲望，却被陈信宏挡开，对方只是虚与委蛇地轻触了几下那个亟待发泄的部位，根本无法缓解他的渴求。  
「……慢点、求你……」  
他低低地呜咽着，身体快要承受不住一波强似一波的情潮，手指揪紧了身下的床单。  
他觉得他要疯了，或者说两个人都要疯了。痛感被快感彻底淹没，他感觉到陈信宏的坚硬在他的体内又胀大了一圈。  
他的腿已经没有力气再挂在陈信宏的腰上，即将滑落时却被对方握住了脚踝，向上打开成一个更羞耻的角度。他没有办法控制自己的呻吟，只能伸手尽力掩住嘴唇。压抑的喘息声却更加撩拨陈信宏的神经，让他不由自主地加快了速度。他知道，他们就都快要到了。  
「阿信、我……」  
温尚翊终于被层层垒叠的快感先推上了巅峰，他喊着陈信宏的名字，全身颤抖着射了。白浊洒上两个人的小腹，后穴也随着射精而反射性地绞紧收缩。陈信宏深吸一口气，难以自制地紧紧抱住了温尚翊的身体，几乎是同时缴械，精液一波波地冲刷着对方的后穴甬道。  
他的脑中跑过各种各样的念头，比如愿时间停留此刻，比如死不足惜，比如爱。  
他感觉到怀里的人还在战栗，知道那是前列腺同时高潮的反应。他稍微松开了怀抱，想等待对方平静下来，却发现温尚翊的脸上有泪痕。

温尚翊哭了。

他平时见不得温尚翊哭。只有此刻，对方的眼泪让他心疼却又满足。  
不仅仅是眼泪。那个人被汗湿的发梢，余韵未消泛红的眼角，布满与他欢爱痕迹的、瘦削又柔韧的身体，都让他的心脏充满无限缠绵的迷恋。  
「阿翊……」  
他眷恋地舔咬着对方的耳骨，一句我爱你就梗在喉咙，却怕此刻说出来太轻盈，只恨不得用全身力气将那人揉入骨肉。

 

﹡

 

他不是什么圣人君子，他从来都是想要征服的。  
想听他叫自己的名字，想看他因为自己颤抖呻吟，想要这个人完全属于自己的实感。

而温尚翊，终究是接受了。

 

   
* 本章后记 *

 

· 台语参考

1\. 无要紧：没关系、不要紧  
2\. 这无啥物啦，免紧张：这没什么啦，别紧张  
3\. 肉跤仔：很弱的人


End file.
